


Beach Music

by Grapevines_and_Crowns



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Happy, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 12:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15219359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grapevines_and_Crowns/pseuds/Grapevines_and_Crowns
Summary: Years have passed, the war is over and it's just time for a little bit of a normal day.





	Beach Music

**Author's Note:**

> I was going for a tranquil feel here. I posted this on my Halfblood amino account as well. I can't write anything full length things right now, so I'm just sticking to these drabbles.

White puffs of clouds drift above, merging and pulling apart against a cerulean canvas. Waves rise and fall in the background, glinting under golden rays. Pebbles clink together underfoot, and the warmth of the sun against their skin contrasts the cool breeze.

Music plays from a radio that Leo messed with. The notes are soft, lyrics carried into the air and winding around them.

Their eyes lock; grey - like rain clouds - meeting sea green irises.

_Catch my heart,_  
_hold on to this night . . ._

Percy reaches out, his hand settling on Annabeth's shoulder, the corners of his lips tugging up in a curve of amusement. "Let's dance?"

It comes out as a question when Percy doesn't mean it to, but he can't help it. 

With a soft and almost imperceptible laugh, Annabeth takes Percy's hand, lacing their fingers together instead. Her blond hair is pulled up, loose strands brushing past her face as the breeze shifts past.

No bags under her eyes, no exhaustion on her features. Her skin glows, and the scratches and physical wounds that Percy can remember from their quests only live in memory now; she's bright, and everything's better than it has been in a long time.

Gods, the years had really slipped through their fingers, hadn't they? 

_Let our dreams light the path;_  
_reality has fallen behind - let's run,_  
_before it has a chance to catch up_

They'd lost so much. 

Friends, allies, people they'd trusted or had hoped to one day get to know. They'd spent their lives in fear, hiding from monsters - and wanting escape their pasts, avoid their futures. 

It had started before they'd even been born - and they'd lost months and months of what a normal life was supposed to be.

But fate was a tricky thing. It had a way to destroy while creating, to let phoenixes emerge from the ashes.

_hey, listen now, time is giving out_  
_sun's about to rise, but this can't end_

They had never, and would never, lead "normal" lives. 

But right now? 

It's as if they're a group of teenagers just hanging out, like they did this every other weekend. 

_is it love? I can't be sure_  
_but I know I don't want it to end yet_

It was probably the only time they could squeeze in their schedules to actually meet up like this. They'd caught on more or less on each other's lives, and it just felt good see them all again. 

Right now, though, Leo is a one man play, Calypso and Frank smiling as he acts out a dramatic scene - one that Percy is fairly certain is from Game of Thrones. 

Hazel and Piper are talking together as they collect bits of seashell and rock, making a collection of some sort. Laughing, relaxed, under the rays of the sun.

And they're off a bit aways, together but not too far from everyone else. 

Annabeth lets go and wraps her arms around him loosely. Percy's brain short circuits for a moment before he remembers where he's supposed to place his hands, and then he can't help but smile as he pulls her closer. They do an awkward dance to the music. 

Fighting monsters? Easy. 

Dancing? Not so much.

_we were here for a reason_  
_the right place, the right time_

It's slow, they way they move and sway. It's grounding. It's the first thing in months that hasn't tried to kill him.

It brings him back to when he was fourteen, at Westover Hall. But at least this time he isn't being forced to dance.

"We should do this more often." It's a surprising statement coming from Annabeth, but Percy can't say he'll object.

He rests his forehead against hers. Closes his eyes. His voice is soft. "We really should."

_don't forget, oh, you have my heart_  
_and I'll keep coming back to you_

The world has stopped. Worries become tomorrow's issue to deal with.

It's perfect.

Percy can't imagine being anywhere else.


End file.
